Yukina Ren
Ren Yukina ( ユキナレン, Yukina Ren) is a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, and a member of Team Sakura. His story takes place four years after http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto%3A_Shippūden Naruto: Shippuden. Yukina Ren belongs to http://animegirl037.deviantart.com/ animegirl037 on deviantART. 'This article is a work in progress. Thank You. ' History Ren was born right after his twin sister, Rin, as the fourth child and third son of Michiko and Jun. As a child, he and his sister were brought up with love. His mother described them as sweet, adorable children who never asked for much, unlike their elder brother, who is a very expensive child. Since the time he were born till he entered the academy, Ren was never seen without his twin sister, and the two were often mistaken as each other. When Ren was six years old, he entered the ninja academy . There, he met two boys named Maruka and Fuyuki, and became close friends. Ren was fairly popular at the school, having good grades and being skilled in Kenjutsu . He was quiet and and somewhat cold to other people, as he rarely participated during class activities, and only talked when talked to. This was to avoid trouble and troublesome things. One day, three years after Ren's enrollment, a young girl named Nadeshiko had transfered into his graduating class. Initially, Ren didn't pay any attention to the girl. However, weeks passed, Ren noticed that Nadeshiko would always be all by herself, not hanging out with anyone. He tried to ignore this, but soon it started to bother him, to a point where he couldn't focus on anything else. Days later, as he was walking about the village, he saw the girl, alone once again. Reluctantly, he approached her and asked her if she liked being alone. After Nadeshiko replied saying she never left her village before, and strangers scared her, Ren tells her 'that the people of the village are kind and that she should try talking to them, and make friends', then stands up to leave. Before he goes, Nadeshiko tells Ren that he's a good person. During the Graduation Exam, Ren passed with ease, and was put into Team 16 with Nadeshiko and Fuyuki, with Yosuke Rai as their jonin leader. The team peformed their duties well, and they all got along. A year later, Ren, along with his two genin team mates, took the Chūnin Exams. All of Ren's team past the first stage of the exam. However, on the second stage, his team was attacked, by an enemy team whose specialty was body possession. The enemy took control of Fuyuki's body, threatening Ren and Nadeshiko to kill the boy if they didn't handed over their Heaven and Earth Scrolls. As Ren was going to give the scrolls to the enemy, Fuyuki warned him to run and keep the scrolls. Nadeshiko quickly pulled Ren back, as the possessed Fuyuki attempted to stab him. Seeing as they wouldn't comply with their demands, the enemy swiftty and in one stab, killed Fuyuki, and left. Ren held the body of his dead comrade in his arms, distressed, scared, and most of all, angry with himself for not being able to save Fuyuki. Ren's reasured his remaining team mate, Nadeshiko, who was traumatized and wouldn't go on, that it wasn't her fault, and that she could forfeit the Exam. Ren made a vow that he would avenge Fuyuki, and with that, he and Nadeshiko, left for the next stage. When they arrived, Nadeshiko forfeited, and Ren was left to take the Final Stage. Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Konohagakure